


Reunited

by Slytheringirle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: The war is over and the light side won,but neither side consider it a victory for both had suffered too many losses.Eventually they'll all get over it by time,all save for Harry Potter,for he had suffered way too many losses to get over the war easily...if ever. Will he ever learn how to cope? And what does the angels have to do with it? Warning:Nice Snape! Molly and Ginny Bashing!This won't turn into epic or something, this is just a short fic in which Harry is reunited with his loved ones. This fic will have 11 chapters, nine are already up.





	1. Is it goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published at Fanfiction.net. I've written 9 chapters from this story up till now, but the problem is I've lost the second chapter of this story, so it might be a while before I update the second chapter, but after I update the second chapter I'll update everyday. Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'll probably have more mistakes than the stars (you can't count the stars, which means you also can't count my mistakes ^_^). Oh, and I'm new to this site, so I honestly dunno how to use the tags, but I'll make sure I get them correct after I finish this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Roses are red and Lilys are blue, I don't own Harry Potter too.

Warning (s): Attempt of suicide. I may use some direct qoute from the books. And there will be weaslys' bashing. You've been warned.

Enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war was over. These four words, as simple as they were, were hard to believe. Even though the light side won, nobody considered it a victory. Both sides lost too many people. Thousands, no millions, of people suffered loses but the one who lost more than any other came out the strongest. And this was Harry Potter.

Harry was staring blankly at the spot at which the head table once stood, thinking about happened during the last couple of hours, how he had watched the ones he love die at the hands of the Death Eaters. Dolohov, who had killed Remus, whom he had started to think about as a father, or Fenrir Greyback who murdered Lavender Brown, or how the explosion that took place on the seventhn floor killed Fred weasly, his best mate's brother, but those deaths were atleast painless compared to the one of his best friend's -Hermonie Granger. Silent tears made their way down his scarred cheeks as he remembered his best friend's death.

Flashback

He was duelling with Lucius Malfoy when he heard Hermonie's pained scream followed by Bellatrix's sick high pitched laugh. "HERMONIE!" he screamed, as he made his way to her, completely forgetting his ongoing duel with Lucius, who was running right behind him trying to shoot him with an unforgivable but failing to do so. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when Hermonie's pained screams faded, it's not like he wanted her to be tortured but her screams let him know that Bellatrix didn't kill her...yet.

Now he was at loss. He couldn't locate his beat friend. Still, he kept running in every direction hoping against hope that his best friend was still alive, breathing. The sound of Bellatrix's sick laugh echoed through the Great Hall, helping him locate his best friend, but at the same time scaringhim more than ever, for if the insane Bellatrix Lesterange was happy, then it definitely wasn't something good. Finally, he reached Bellatrix. She was too busy staring at something laying on the ground in front of her to notice him. Slowly -or as slowly as he could when his best friend's life was in danger- he made his way around Bellatrix, trying to see what she was staring at with such satisfaction. His heart clenched so painfully in his chest that he thought it would burst out of his ribs when he saw what the escapee was laughing at.

There, right in front of him, his best friend was laying on the ground covered by blood from head to toe. 'She must be alive," he thought. 'She can't die, not now, not after what we've been through together.' Taking a deep breath he slowly kneeled down before Hermonie, taking her wrist in his palm. She was warm. He sighed loudly in relief causing Bellatrix and Malfoy -whom he hadn't even noticed that he stopped running after him in his worry over Hermonie- to look notice presence. Their expression turned from a one of pure shock to a one of a sarcastic smile."Why is little potty here?" came Bellatrix's mocking voice."Dunno dear cousin," started Malfoy, "but now that he is here let's have some fun with him, but careful not to cause him too much harm for that, is the Dark Lords job.""Yeah, shame we can't send him with the mudblood." Replied Bella."Not to worry Bella, for the Dark lord will be sure that little Potter here will be reunited with the mudblood." Sneered Malfoy.

"SHUTUP!" Harry suddenly yelled. "SHE IS NOT DEAD!""Why potty? Why don't you believe us?" mocked Bella with her baby face."Check, Potter. Check the mudblood if you don't believe us." Sneered Malfoy. Harry gulped. Malfoy sounded so sure of himself. Slowly he reached to grab her wrist again, she was still warm, he noted. Shaking ever the slightest he leaned closer to check her heartbeat. Nothing. He couldn't feel her heart beating. 'No it's still beating,' he tried to reassure himself, 'it's just too weak to be felt.' Taking his wand he cast an 'Rennervate'. Nothing happened. She didn't move. His best friend whom always stood beside him through everything, is dead, gone, forever.

End of flashback

'Yes, Hermonie's death was definitely the most painful one.' Lifting his head upwards he glanced towards where the Wesleys' where standing, All nin-no eight Weaslys' were standing in a loose circle, Ron had his face buried in his sister's left shoulder, Mrs. Weasly and George were still kneeling beside Fred, while Bill and Charlie were standing with their heads bowed, each looking as though they wouldn't ever be cheerful again.

Harry knew how it felt loosing a beloved especially a one who you considered family, or actually was family. Many would think that he was talking about his parents when he says that 'he knows how it felt loosing a beloved one especially a one who you considered family, or was family ' but in truth he wasn't talking his parents, nor was he talking about Remus who would be everyone's second guess. No, he was talking about Sirius. Although many would say that he and Sirius weren't close enough to rely on each other or that they weren't close enough to consider each other family, saying that they didn't have enough time to get close enough to consider each other family. But they did, they were family to each other. After Sirius's death he felt like there was nothing left worth living for, he felt empty inside, he felt as though he'd never be cheerful again,. The pain he felt after his godfather's death was so...surreal and intense.

A small smile made its way on his face through the tears as he remembered how he and Severus became friends. 'Happiness can be found in the darkest of times when only one remembers to turn on the light'. True, even though he had been beyond hurt after his godfather's death, something good resulted from it. Harry just wished that the price didn't have to be his godfather's life.

Flashback

He had just returned from Dumbldore's office where he had been told -by Dumbldore ofcourse- the reason why Voldemort was after him, the reason why his parents died, the reason why Sirius died -a bloody prophecy! Ha! Voldypants was so dense that he would believe in such a stupid subject! But then again, the prophecy had been true. That simple fact changed everything. If anybody would've told him that prophecies were real before the end of his third year then he would've had them shipped off to ST. Mungo's mental ward, but after witnessing a real prophecy himself, he couldn't, he wouldn't deny it, as much as he wanted to.

After he had returned from Dumbldore's office he sat on his four poster, staring blankly into the wall infront of him, not knowing what do. 'What was he excepted to do anyway? He had just lost his godfather to some crazy prophecy! WHAT!? Did Dumbldore except him to get over his godfather's in a matter of hours?! But that's exactly what he wants, said a voice at the back of his head that sounded so much like Hermonie.

Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and layed on his back (on the four-poster). 'What was the point of life anyway?' He thought. To others, wishing death would be pure insanity, but for him...he'd rather die than have to face the pain of loosing somebody he held dear, whether it was through death or betrayment.

But pondering on the past will change nothing, no matter how he wished it would. He knew that he has to get past his godfather's death, but he can't, not now...if ever. He longed for something to keep with him wherever he went, something that once belonged to Sirius... But he has nothing. Save for a few memories of the little time he spent with his godfather.

Harry smiled as he remembered the few happy moments he had enjoyed with his godfather. From the first time he saw Sirius (when he ran away from four Privet Drive) to the first time he met his godfather (in the shrieking shack) and how he helped him escape when he was caught and was about to be given the kiss by the dementors to the time when Sirius comforted him after he had told him the he thinks he is going dark, that he thinks he attacked (Mr. Weasly), and finally to the time when he had to say (even though it wasn't exactly a happy memory but it still have him some...comfort) goodbye to his godfather when it was time to go back to Howarts, Sirius had pulled him aside and gave him a package... THE PACKAGE! There was still something of Sirius' left, hopefully...

Unable to sit still anymore, Harry rushed to his trunk and had to go through the mess that was his trunk twice before he was able to find the badly rapped package that Sirius had given him before he left for Hogwarts back at the end of the Christmas holiday. He made his way back to the four-poster slowly this time as to not brake the package. After what seemed ages (but in fact was less than one minute) he finally reached his four-poster.

Sitting crossed legged on the four-poster with the curtains firmly closed, he began to unwrap the package to reveal a mirror with with a wooden frame. Turning the mirror around he caught sight a familiar looking messy scrawl at the back of the mirror, it said; This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other.If you need to speak to me, just say my nameinto it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll beable to talk in yours. James and I used to used them when we were in separate detentions.

Harry's heart began racing. He could contact Sirius through it! He just knew it! After making sure that he was alone, he said; "Sirius," Nothing happened. Deciding that he must've said it in the wrong way, he repeated; "Sirius Black," Nothing happened. The mirror didn't work. He couldn't contact Sirius. Sudden tears swelled in Harry's eyes and slowly made their way down his cheeks, he started crying softly over what he had lost for the second time. The soft weeping turned into sobs and hestirycs as he remembered the little but precious moments he had shared with his godfather, whom he loved as a father and wished to live with, but he lost due to a stupid heroic plan of his. He contuied to sob his heart out to the man he loved as he remembered the few precious moments he shared with his godfather and how he saw Sirius fall threw the veil and the insane shout of Bellatrix Lestrange when she killed Sirius...

Anger replaced sadness and the pained tears turned into ones of anger, he felt the need to break something, the need to tear something into shards...but there was nothing, nothing save for a small mirror sitting innocently on his lap... And without a warning he stood up, threw the curtains open and threw the mirror fiercely, putting every ounce of his anger, sadness, and longing into the throw... The mirror landed with a loud THUD and shattered into a thousands peices that flew across the room. One of them landed deep in his arm, almost halfway in.

It felt good, refreshing. He liked it, no he loved it! It felt so good, so...relieving...it was just what he needed! 'What was the point of living anyway? To killed Voldemort? To fulliful some stupid prophecy that Voldemort and Dumbldore were so naïve to believe? Well, guess what? He wasn't going to fulliful it. He wasn't going to be the wizarding world's savior, and to make sure of that he'll leave, tonight at midnight he would leave this world for good.

After he had made sure that all his roommates were soundly asleep he took his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map along whith a sharp knife he had snuck earlier from the kitchen and made his way to the Fat Lady's portrait, which he opened and closed noiselessly.

As he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower his thoughts drifted once again to the few memories he had from his godfather, he never seemed to get bored of recalling them, though how long was neve- He felt him self run into someone, even though he had his father's invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him, it didn't give him the ability to pass through solid objects like a ghost.

Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head up only to find that his luck had lead to the last person he wanted to see tonight...Severus Snape.

End of flashback

'Yes', he thought 'I was going attempt suicide and would've been successful if my luck didn't lead to him...I'm glad it did though, otherwise I would've never known the real Severus Snape.

Out of nowhere a white mist surrounded him...

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? I'll tell you something; if not many liked it then I won't contunie whith it. I mean what's the point pf writing a story when only a few (if not any) will read it? Um...I have a question...Can somebody please explain how a forum works?

Thanks!

Reviews are Loved! He'll I'd even accept flames!

RR! :)


	2. A Second Chance?

Disclaimer: Roses are red and Lilys are blue, I don't own Harry Potter too.

Enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mist that had started like a thin white fog, not so unlike the one you see when looking through a gost, started to get thicker and thicker until it reached some point that you couldn't see through. It became almost impossible to tell wether or not it was still getting thicker. Almost. Somehow, Harry could tell that the mist was still getting thicker, and then, suddenly the mist vanished in a blink of an eye and left no trace behind it, as though it wasn't there in first place. But what surprised him the most was were his surroundings, 'cause instead of the Great Hall he found himself standing infront of a huge black gate with iron bars painted with a golden colour, and behind the gate (he could be seen from between from the iron bars) there was an acient building. All in all the place looked like an acient Greek temple.

He was at loss. What was he supposed to do? He was standing in the middle of nowhere. After standing in the chilly night for Merlin knows how long, he decided to go find a way to ask for permission to enter the castle. Slowly, he made his way towards the castle. Once he reached the great black gate it opened by itself. 'Huh. That was easy!' He thought. Slowly, very slowly he entered the palace's grounds. As he was walking his thoughts drifted back to when he was standing in the Great Hall when suddenly the white mist appeared. 'What was that mist anyways? And where he was he? And how was he transported here?' He had millions of questions running through his head, but he yet had to find answers.

He sighed for what must've been the millionth time that day and slowly lifted his head. He found himself standing infront of the palace's entrance. 'Huh? When did I reach here? And for how long I've been standing here?' He took one step forward and suddenly palace's entrance opened to reveal a long hallway that also had the red royal carpet, as four the walls they were painted with white and had torches floating infront of them, similar the ones at Hogwarts. Deciding that he'd better ask for permission this time, he spoke up and said; "Hello? Is any body in there?"

"Harry Potter, come in, come in, we've been waiting for you." A steady voice replied. To say that Harry was shocked would the understatement of the century, but neverlethes he made his way inside the palace. As he was walking through the formal hallway he felt a chill in the place that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn't see were this was going nor did he have any idea about what was going on, but there was one thing he was sure of, and it was the fact that he wasn't afraid, for after what he saw during the war he didn't think that anything could scare him anymore. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up with a deep sigh. Opening his eyes, he could see that he was getting closer to his destination, for before him was a throne that held what appeared to be a...God? Beside the throne stood what he supposed were angels. He stopped a good two meters infront of the throne and lifted his head up so his eyes meet with who he supposed was God. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth, the God spoke.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, what a pleasure to met you," began the God, then paused for a moment. But before Harry had the chance to reply, the God continued. "My angles here-" the God waved a hand lazily on both sides, were the angles stood "-have been telling great stories about you, from how you survived the killing curse as a baby to how you defeated the Darkest wizard of all time. Now, as far as I've been told, my angles say that you lost many of your loved ones during the war, and they said that you deserve a happy life and a family, in other words they suggested that I give you a second chance in life by giving you back the loved ones whom you lost during the war." Seeing the joyful look on Harry's face, the God continued, "but, I will bring only THREE people from the dead. However, I don't have forever to give you the time to choose, so let's just get done with it now." With that the God flicked his wand (which he had to noticed before, probably because he was too busy admiring the palace) and everything went black.

He found himself floating in the middle of what looked like the outer universe, for he was sandwiched between two planets, and the stars...the stars were shining brightly around them, but the bright light didn't hurt his eyes. As for the the moon and the sun they were-

"It's not the real...outer universe -as you humans call it- it's just an illusion. Now, quit admiring the illusion and look at me." Said the God, whom Harry hadn't noticed had been standing infront of him. The God, Harry noted, didn't seem happy about the idea of giving him another chance in life, about the idea of bringing back the dead. 'But if he doesn't agree then why do it? He was the God after all.'

"OK, let's get over with it. Now, tell me who'd do you wish to bring back from the dead?"

"Um..." He didn't make up his mind yet. It really wasn't easy to have to choose between so many people-

"Oh, I don't have all day." Snapped the God, " I'll give you only two minutes to make your mind up. But, be aware that I can't bring back the ones that have been killed with Killing curse and also two of the three must be related." With that the God vanished, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'Ok, that makes it ten times easier.' He thought. 'I could've done with having my parents back though.' He thought sadly. 'Anyways pondering on what couldn't happen would do me no good, I'd better decide which three of should bring back from the dead. What was hard about it though, is that two of them must be, he had lost many, but none were related save for Tonks and Sirius, but Tonks was hit with the killing curse, so... As for Sirius...SIRIUS! He could bring his godfather back from the dead! A thrill of joy rushed through him. And if he was being honest with himself, he wanted Severus back just as much as he wanted Sirius, so that would be two down, as for the third... He tried to really if any of Sirius or Severus relatives had helped them through the war, from the most, enter they appriated from the wedding, to the couple of months in which they had been spying on the ministry, to the time they asked Krecher for help and how the old elf explained to them how his master; Regulus Black had told him to... Regulus Black! That's it! He was a relative of Sirius' a rather close relative a brother! Surely Sirius would be happy once he explained to him how his brother had turned to the light side and tried to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes...

"The two minutes are up." Came the God's harsh voice. "Did you decide?"

"Yes, sir. I made my mind. I chose Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Regulus Black. The last two are brothers, sir." He said.

"Good, the sooner we get over with this the better, but be warned. If the deceased had been dead for more than ten years he would come back to life the same age he had died in, but if the deceased had been dead for nine years or less then said deceased would come back the same age he supposed to be in now." Not giving Harry time to respond, the God walked, or rather floated, since the law of gravity didn't seem active here, towards Harry. Once he was beside Harry the God took out his wand and started in a circular motion around Harry while muttering; 'Ego Deus belli Aris vocat Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Regulus Black a mortuis', which meant; 'I, Aris the God of war, summon Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Regulus Black from the dead' in Latin of course. Harry had learned Latin the summer before his fifth, Sirius had taught him. How he missed his godfather, atleast he's about to-

"Here you go," snapped the God. "I gave you back the ones you've lost, the ones I could bring back. Now go, and don't Darken these palace's gate again with your presence." With that said the king flicked his wand ,for what must've been the thousand time that day, and the now familiar white mist surrounded him once again...

TBC...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are loved!

RR! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 

Enjoy!:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?" Demanded Vernon, or atleast that's what he tried to do, but it came out as a weak question. "Who am I is none of your business you big fat baby. However, I'll tell you who am I so you would know not to step out of the line, or further should I say? I'm Severus Snape father of Harry Snape." He indicated at Harry who was now slumped against the wall. "Your WHAT?! So, you knew that you had a son but you just decided to-"

"Shut the hell up you idiot." Severus cut him off quitely. He took big strodes towards his son -who was still slumped against the wall- and helped him stand steadily. "I'm here to take my son. If he wants that is." Said Severus.

Harry was stununed to say the least. His father actually wanted him! He was wanted! Somebody wanted him! 'Don't get over excited,' said a voice at the back of his head, 'he'll probably think you're a burden and returns you back at some point or maybe, you, being you will do something unforgiveable and have him send you back.' But he just ignored it.

"Of course I want to come!" He all but shouted. "S-S-Sorry sir, I meant it would be nice to come." He said after he had realized he had shouted in his father's face. But Severus just smiled. "Where is your trunk? Your stuff?" Harry blushed. "Um...my trunk is in the cupbord under the stairs. As for my other stuff...I'll go bring them." With that he ran upstairs. Harry retrieved the picture of his pare- his mom and James along with the envlope and Hedwig's cage -she was in it. After he was sure that he had everything -not that it was much to start with- he made his way downstairs.

"...Dursleyls, this is not the end you'll see me again, I promise." Harry heared his father threatining the Dursleys as he reached the kitchen. "That's all?" His father asked him once he was in the kitchen. Harry nodded."Give me your hand then." He said softly. "Why?" Asked Harry, feeling confused. "I'll side appreate you. Appreation is the wizard's fastest way of travelling, it might be uncomftrable at the begging but you'll get used to it by time." With that Sna- his father grabbed his arm and side appreated him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared with a loud POP infront of Hogwarts's front gates. "Follow me." Said his father before he started walking, his robes billowing behind him. "Do you really want me?" Asked Harry after he had caught up with his father. Severus sighed and came to a stop. "Of course I want you Harry. I recieved the letter at midnight and the first thing I did this morning was come to take you from your Aunt's. I'm sorry for how I treated you last year. It's just that you reminded me of your father who was my school rival. I know that it's no excuse and all I could now is apologise and try to win your trust." They had resumed walking and were now standing infront of his father's office. Severus opened the door and walked inside, Harry after him.

Severus walked to the portrait of a man and two snakes ( Harry thought they were the mans familiars). "You brought a guest, I see." Said the man in the portrait. "Lord Salazar this is my son; Harry, Harry this is Salazar Slytherin." Severus introduced them. "Anotherrrrrrrrrr humaaaaaaaan, Theressssssssa," hissed the first Snake. "Indeed Sophieeeeeeee," the other snake hissed back. "Hi! I'm Harry. It's niccccce to meet you." Harry hissed.

Salazar and the two snakes looked shocked to say the least. But Salazar recovered before any of them did and said, "Ah, a speaker at last! It's nicccce to meeeeet youu yyyyyoung mmmmmmman. Hope we become frieeeeeeeends."

"Nice to meet you two Lord Slytherin, and I hope we become friends too." Hissed Harry back. "You are a parseltong?" Asked Severus bluntly. Harry looked confused. Severus sighed and explained, "Parseltong is the ability to speak to snakes."

"Well yeah, I can. What's so sepcial about that? I bet many witches and wizards could do it too." Harry said, confused. "No, they can't. That's a rare gift you have there. Come in now, the password is Harry Snape." Said Severus. "Harry Snape." Harry muttered as he walked through the door. So his father truly wanted him!

Harry stepped through the door and was astonished to see that his father's rooms weren't all in balck, as a matter of fact, they barely had any black in them! The walls were painted bright blue,not unlike the sky, and as they walked in Harry saw that the leather couch was dark green and armchairs were made from cherry wood, but what suprised Harry the most was the Apple -as in the phones company- TV that was nailed to the wall above the fireplace. It was even the latest design!

Noticing Harry's astonished look, Severus smirked, "What? Never seen a TV before." He teased his son. "N-No, I mean yes, I mean... I have seen a TV before, but you the head of Slytherin, have a muggle device in your privet chambers- I wouldn't have imagined this, not in a hundred years!" Harry stutred, blushing. "Well, believe it or not yor greasy git of Potions master has a muggle device in his privet quarters." Severus smiled. Yes, smiled , not sneered. "Come on now, follow me, Ill show you your room."

Harry followed his father through the quarters. "This is my room," Said Severus, pointing to a door at the left side of the corridor, "and that is your room." Hs pointed to the door infront of his room. "It's plain, I had the house elves prepare it this morning. You can decorate it, I'll take you to Diagon ally this afternoon so you can choose a bedroom design. And I'm sure you aslo need some new clothes. After breakfast I'll go through your clothes so I'd know what to buy you." His father took out something from his pocket and muttered an incantation under his breath. Harry watched with evident awe on his face as the thing increased in size and turned out to be his trunk. "Unpack, and when you finish come to the living room." With that Severus left Harry to his own thougts.

Harry opened his bedroom's door and peered in. The walls were painted beige, as for the the king sized bed, it was painted dark brown, and so was the desk -the desk had shelves- and wardrobe, and the floor was made of ceramic -the same colour as the walls.

He walked into the bedroom pulling his trunk behind him. He set the trunk on the middle of the floor and opened it. He wanted to unpack, he really did, but there was nothing to unpack save for his school robes and textbooks. Sighing, he took out the textbooks and arranged them on the shelves. After that he took out his school robes and hanged them in the wardrobe. After putting his mother's and James's picture on his night stand -beside his bed- he made his way to the living room.

In the living the room he found his father sitting on the couch infront of the TV, watching a movie. As he came closher he saw that the movie was Breaking Dawn, part 2 which is the fifth movie from the Twilight saga. He went to the couch and sat beside his father who wrapped his arm aroung him. In a comfortable silence father and son watched the movie which was almost finished.

Harry watched as Alice showed Aro her vision concerning the battle, he knew that it was just a vision 'cause he had watched the movie more than he could count, he watched it while the Dursleys were out. He watched as Carlisle sprinted towards the enemie's froces and how Aro killed him, and the shock and sadness on his family's and friends' faces, espacially Esme; his wife. After that Jasper was killed -Alice's mate- and he watched how Alice went wild. After that hell broke loose. The battle went on and the moment Bella killed Aro, Alice was shown, Aro holding her hand, viewing her vision.

The battle -which never started- ended. And everyone returned to their homes, or the forest in some cases. What came after was like an epilogue, which probably was.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the garden and Bella took off her shield and let Edward read her thoughts.

Heart beats fast

The first time Bellas saw Edward.

Colours and promises

Their first Biology class together.

How to be brave?

When she ran away to keep her father safe.

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

She and Edwards getting married. The wedding.

But watching you stand alone,

Their honeymoon.

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

Their most precious moments with Renesmee.

One step close

Alice saw Renesmee and Jacob together -as mates. She -Alice- smiled to Edward when he looked at her.

And the movie ended.

Harry felt his father get up from beside him and looked him. His father smiled and asked, "What do you want for breakfast? You get to choose today only because it's your birthday."

"Anything is alright, Sir." Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to call his father so he just called him sir. "Harry choose something, it's your birthday. And you don't have to call me sir, it's just too formal. If you want you can call me Severus or sir, I know that you're probably not ready to call me Dad yet, and I understand." Said Severus. "Then I want some waffles along with pancakes, Severus." Harry smiled. "I'll call the house elves-" Satarted Severus, but Harry cut him off. "What are house elves?" He asked. Severus shot him a glare and said, "Don't cut me off Mr. Snape. And as for the house evles, there're, magical creatures that serve wizards."

"That's all they do?" Harry asked. "Believe me, they're more than happy with their lives. But personally, I prefer to do my stuff my self and I'm calling them today only because it's your birthday." Explained Severus. "And there are house elves here? At Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Yes. Ever wondered who cooked the meals? Who cleaned after you? Who makes your bed?" Asked his father. "I thought it was just magic." Harry blushsd. "I don't blame you, I thought the same thing when I first came to Hogwarts." Confessed Severus. "Really?!" Harry asked, suprised. "Didn't you grow up around magic?" He inquired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S

"No. Not really. My mother was a pureblood and my father was a muggle. A drunken muggle that is. He hated magic and evertthing that had to do with it. He was always drunk and whenever he'd return from the pub he would start-" Severus was about to say 'start beating me' but that was too much for today. And anyway, he didn't like talking about his childhood, not most of it atleast.

Seeing that his son was about more questions, he said, "Come on, pets go to the kitchen. I'll call the house elves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing breakfast he went through Harry's stuff, and even though he was expecting what he saw, he was still angry. How could those muggles do this to his son? Lily's son? How dare they? Oh, they're going to pay.

Severus wrote down everything Harry needed, which was; a whole wardrobe and...everythig. The boy had nothing! Nothing save for Potter's and Lily's picture. He tucked the parchement in the interior pocket of his clock and said to Harry -who had been sitting on the bed quietly the whole time-, "We're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow evening." Harry looked up -he had been gazing at the floor- "Really?' The excitement in his son's voice made his heart ache, for he knew that the excitement wasn't a normal one, hell no, it was the excitement of an abused boy who'll finally get what he had been waiting for. He nodded. "You'll need...everything. First we'll stop at Madam Malkin's for school robes and normal robes and also for some pj's along with some t-shirts and jeans. Then we'll go to the bookstore so you can get some books other than the school books. After that we'll go to muggle Lonodn to get you soem clothes from there too. When we're done we're going to The three broomsticks -thats in Hogsmeade."

"But we need to stop by Gringgots first, I need to get some money." Harry said. "Why?" Inquired Severus. "How am I supposed to buy all those things if I don't have money?" But it was more of a stament than a question. Severus mentally slapped himself. He should've known that Harry was used to buying his stuff himself.

He stood up from were he was kneeling infront of the trunk and went to sit beside Harry. "Harry you don't need to buy your stuff your self, the parents are supposed to do such things for their children. I know that those sorry excuses of muggles told you the opposite, but please know that it's not true." He explained gently. His son looked up at him with wide green eyes filled with disblief. "Y-you will buy me? T-thankyou, sir."

"Harry you don't have to thank me, it's my job to buy you stuff. Now, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he watched his son fly in the Quiditch pitch, his thought's drifted back to the event of the day. He was truly happy that Hrry was his son and that he was willing to live with him, willing to acknowledge him as his father, but he knew that he still has to win Harry's trust and show him that he deserved happiness. He had asked Harry what he'd like to do for his birthday but his son said he didn't want anything and that he'd be happy by spending the day in the castle. After a few tries Severus gave up on having Harry do anything for his birthday so he just gave him his broom.

He was glad the the castle was empty save for him and Harry. The other professors where in vacation and Dumbldore was at the ministry and won't return till next week. As for Hagrid he would return the day after tomorrow. He didn't know how to break the news that Harry was his son to the wizarding world. He knew that at some point he'd have to make it known because Harry was the-boy-who-lived. But untill then Severus was Happy with sepnding his time with his son.

TBC...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I didn't know were to stop, so I hope the ending isn't so awful. I know I haven't updated in a long time and for that I'm sorry, but I'll be busy for the next month or so, I'll try my best to update but I don't think that I'll have time to update. As for the Twilight scene, sorry but I couldn't resist writing it! :) Oh, and also Harry and Severus get along really fast in this story but they'll still have to deal with Harry's past. Oh, and if you have any siggestions about what Severus should do with Harry then please tell me! I'm still new tothis site please PM me on ff.net under the same user name. Reviews are appreciate!

RR! :)


End file.
